Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout characters
This article lists the characters from Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout, Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty, Gundam Build Fighters: Lightning Burnout and GBFB: Builder's Cup Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout PPSE (Plavsky Particle System Engineering) 'Meijin Kawaguchi VI' :Main Gunpla: A91 Gundam A91, A99 Tallgeese Almighty :Other Gunpla: , A95 Brave Almighty Meijin Kawaguchi VI, real name Gotou Yamaguchi, is the main protagonist of Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout and Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty. He is the childhood friend of Kyouya Watanabe and promised him to give him the title of Meijin Kawaguchi if the two ever contested for it. However, when Meijin discovered his family is connected to the gunpla mafia, he ran away from home and assumed the title of Meijin Kawaguchi to hide his identity. 'Roga Arlert' :Main Gunpla: RX-9999 Act Gundam, PF-78-4R Perfect Gundam IV :Other Gunpla: Roga Arlert is a PPSE Engineer who is tasked with developing Meijin VI's Almighty line of models. While preferring to work behind the scenes, he is a proficient gunpla battler, piloting suits that test the limits of the gunpla battle system. PGN (Perfect Gundam Nucleus) 'Kyouya Watanabe' :Main Gunpla: PGN-010 Siegfried Gundam, KWC-01 Rebellion Gundam :Other Gunpla: PGN-001 Gundam Perfect Exia Kyouya Watanabe is the main rival and childhood friend of Meijin Kawaguchi VI. He was furious at Meijin for taking the title of the sixth Meijin, later on, he joined the Gunpla Battle team known as Perfect Gundam Nucleus to take revenge on Meijin for "stealing" his title. In Almighty, after he resolves his problems with Meijin, he joins the GP Team in taking down the Neo Gunpla Mafia. 'Raoul Courtemanche' :Main Gunpla: PGN-011 Gundam Izrail :Other Gunpla: PGN-002 GN-X GUN［Gundam Unit Neutralizer］ Raoul Courtemanche is a French gunpla battler as long as one of Jean Artois' rivals. He lost to Jean during the French Nationals in the final round of the tournament. He prefers to pilot suits that have a very wide range for attacks. 'Surat Kriangsak' :Main Gunpla: PGN-012 Gundam Kyrie :Other Gunpla: PGN-003 Vigilant Surat Kriangsak 'is the Thai representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Tournament. Best friends with Faris Hamid and Irfan Juanda, his upbeat personality and flashy mobile suits make him a fan favorite for most Southeast Asian gunpla battlers. 'PTFU :Main Gunpla: PGN-013 Gundam Apheliotes :Other Gunpla: PGN-001EX Gundam Omega Exia PTFU 'is a Japanese gunpla builder who joined PGN as an engineer and testing the mobile suits before being used in tournaments. He's also the developer of the AI units used by several of PGN's units, PTFU also helps in the development of the Plavsky Drive. 'Matthieu "Fives" Vitale :Main Gunpla: PGN-011 Gundam Izrail :Other Gunpla: Matthieu Vitale 'is the other pilot of the Izrail, he manages the Izrail's pistol bits and shield bits as the number of bits put a strain on Raoul during piloting. In his free time, he pilots his custom color GM Sniper II. Tianshang Test Team 'Zheng Wei :Main Gunpla: T5-02 Gundam TR-7［Speedwell］, T5-03X Gabthley TR-8［Pimpernel］ Zheng Wei 'is the Chinese representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Tournament, joining the tournament with his little brother Jian Wei, the two of them make a dangerous team piloting the Speedwell. While he is friendly with his brother, his rather cold personality makes it difficult for him to get along with others. 'Jian Wei :Main Gunpla: T5-02 Gundam TR-7［Speedwell］ :Other Gunpla: T5-02GM GM ［Speedwell］ Jian Wei 'is Zheng Wei's younger brother and a member of the Tianshang Test Team who manages the technical side of Gunpla Battling. He is far more approachable than his brother 'Zhou Bing :Main Gunpla: T5-02GM GM ［Speedwell］ :Other Gunpla: T5-03X Gabthley TR-8［Pimpernel］ Zhou Bing 'is a technician who works at the Tianshang Test Team usually building and making new suits to use in battles, because of this he very rarely joins battles outside of testing mobile suits. MIT/Boston Dynamics Gunpla Team 'Carmille O'Donnel :Main Gunpla: MSZ-006V Victorious Zeta Gundam, LM312V04AV America Victory Gundam :Other Gunpla: MSA-007 Nero Carmille O'Donnel 'is the main pilot of the Boston Dynamics Gunpla Team, joining the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship as the representative of the United States as well as the main designer for both of the suits she used. Her upbeat personality made her easy to get along with other competitors. 'Darren Moore :Main Gunpla: MSZ-006V Victorious Zeta Gundam :Other Gunpla: RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) Darren Moore 'is the backup pilot and the technician of the Boston Dynamics Gunpla Team, he is usually tasked with fixing the broken parts after a gunpla battle as well as piloting in place of Carmille in emergencies. He pilots a gray version of the Victorious Zeta as well as a ReZEL Type-C in gray colors as well. 'Elias Edwards :Main Gunpla: GT-86 Gundam F91 Speed King, V08-1228/Vg Grimgerde Vigrior :Other Gunpla: RB-011 EX-S Ball Elias Edwards 'first appears in GBF: Burnout as one of the crewmembers of the Boston Dynamics Gunpla Team. A veteran of gunpla battle and the 26th Gunpla Battle World Champion, he was later recruited by Eric Matsunaga into the Warthunder Corps and after that entered the Builder's Cup as one of the competitors. His rough attitude and appearance make people stay far from him at first however he has a kinder side to his personality. Others 'Aaron White :Main Gunpla: RMSN-008SB Bertigo Silverbird :Other Gunpla: AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type Aaron White 'is the main pilot of the Bertigo Silverbird, after making rounds with his little brother, Shaun White, in the English circuit and winning the English Gunpla Battle Nationals the two of them joined the 28th Gunpla Battle World Championship. While only making it to the top 16, they aren't supposed to be underestimated. 'Faris Hamid :Main Gunpla: XXXG-01S2SL Silat Altron Gundam Faris Hamid 'is the Malaysian representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship, his Silat Altron is legendary as it has defeated many opponents unexpectedly with its close combat fighting style. He has a friendly rivalry with fellow competitor Irfan Juanda from Indonesia. 'I :Main Gunpla: EMS-TC04INF Desphys Informant I is a double agent working with the Gunpla Police to arrest the Gunpla Mafia. He first uses the Desphys Informant in GBF: Burnout and later on his customized Zaku II in GBF: Almighty. His motive to help the police was to free Meijin from his familial ties as he was Meijin's caretaker during his childhood. 'Irfan Juanda' :Main Gunpla: IDN-S35G ∀ Gatotkaca Irfan Juanda 'is an Indonesian Gunpla battler who joined the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. His friendly rivalry with the Malaysian competitor, Faris Hamid, got him into the tournament to challenge him. He prefers to pilot suits that focus on close-quarter combat. 'Jean Artois :Main Gunpla: ASW-G-30 Gundam Forneus, AGMF-X56S/c Clash Impulse Gundam Jean Artois 'is the French competitor for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship His fierce battle style and quiet demeanor earned him the nickname "Swift Death" in some Gunpla Battle circles. In GBF Burnout he joined the tournament up until the Top 8 losing to Romano, later on in GBF Almighty he joined Romano and Meijin in defeating the Neo Gunpla Mafia. Jean is known to be close friends with Meijin and Romano. 'Jonathan Kuo :Main Gunpla: GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (ver. GBFB) Jonathan Kuo 'is the Singaporean representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship, while not an extremely talented builder, his skills make up for the simplicity of the suit he pilots. His prideful attitude towards his opponents makes him infamous in the professional gunpla battle circle. 'Matthias Hahn :Main Gunpla: VGMM-Gb29 Gaeon Rinascimento Matthias Hahn 'is the German representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. Renowned in Germany for beating out most of the competitors in the national stage of the tournament with such a simple suit. Outside battle he's known to give advice to new builders and battlers alike. 'Michelle Artois :Main Gunpla: RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Michelle Artois 'is Jean's younger sister. She always attends her brother's tournament matches, jokingly calling herself his number one fan. While she doesn't do much gunpla battling, she uses gunplas to study painting, testing color palettes on them. Before the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship, Meijin and Jean built her a Hobby Hizack as a birthday present. 'Robert Branigan :Main Gunpla: MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Robert Branigan Use) :Other Gunpla: MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger (Robert Branigan Use) Robert Branigan'' is the Australian representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. He is a veteran of the Gunpla Battle scene entering the world tournament since the 20th one and claiming the title for the 22nd Gunpla Battle World Champion earning the title of The Violet Blitz in the process. He prefers to pilot mono eye suits painted to his custom colors. 'Romano Ciceri' :Main Gunpla: XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 KaiKaiKai "Kai-San" ［Death's Shadow］, AGE-2SH Gundam AGE-2 Skull Heart :Other Gunpla: XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai '''Romano Ciceri '''is the Italian representative for the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. Taught to build and fight by the legendary Ricardo Fellini, Romano was considered a prodigy during his time in the Gunpla Academy. Through that, he eventually met Meijin and Jean becoming close friends fast. In GBF: Burnout, Romano piloted his custom Crossbone KaiKaiKai, later on, he joined the fight against the Neo Gunpla Mafia in GBF: Almighty with his AGE-2 Skull Heart 'Shaun White' :Main Gunpla: RMSN-008SB Bertigo Silverbird '''Shaun White '''is the younger brother of Aaron White, he usually takes more of an analytical role during battles. In Gunpla Battle, Shaun is more often than not controlling the Bertigo Silverbird's funnels as his lightning-fast reflexes help counter opponent's attacks quickly. 'Shouta Ishida' :Main Gunpla: MS-09R-HK Hakai-Dom '''Shouta Ishida '''is a Japanese pilot who entered 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. Him ae his Hakai-Dom have made a name being a very aggressive fighter. 'Tenneth Kajima' :Main Gunpla: RGM-79KM GM Kaminari, RX-78KM Gundam Kaminari, RX-78KM-2 Gundam Warthunder, RX-78KM-3 Gundam Kaminari Maelstrom '''Tenneth Kajima '''first appears as a Gunpla Police officer in Burnout and later on in Almighty is promoted to Captain. He is the son of the 4th Meijin Kawaguchi and grew up in a strict household with time spent only studying and learning to build until perfection. He prefers to use suits with a long-range of attacks and more often paints his suits with his signature red color, earning him the nickname "Red Lightning" in the academy. 'Vona Renato' :Main Gunpla: RGM-89DeBW Jegan Black Widow '''Vona Renato '''is one of the Renato Brother's daughter who ended up being the leader of the Assault Reconnaissance Tactical Elimination Mobile Intelligence System Unit or more commonly known as The A.R.T.E.M.I.S. Unit. Her position as the lead of ARTEMIS makes her a good friend of Tenneth as well as the members of PPSE, however, her strict demeanor makes her seem unapproachable at times. She mainly pilots her signature suit, the Jegan Black Widow. Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty Gunpla Police Team 'Koutei Tamiya' :Main Gunpla: PGN-EX Gundam Astray Tsukuyomi '''Koutei Tamiya '''is the founder of Perfect Gundam Nucleus with the aim of further researching the power of Plavsky Particles and the Plavsky Drive which allows gunplas to move without the use of a battle system. His feminine looks and quiet tone while speaking makes people underestimate his battling skills and his wit. 'Freddie Rebel' :Main Gunpla: RGM-79PX GM Pixie '''Freddie Rebel '''is a member of the gunpla police and the leader of the Flashpoint team. He pilots his customized GM Police and is usually in charge of special operations. With the rise of the Neo Gunpla Mafia, his Flashpoint team has been assigned to assist Tenneth and the ARTEMIS unit to take them down. 'Agar Formichetti' :Main Gunpla: RGM-79MD GM Mudrock '''Agar Formichetti '''is a member of the Gunpla Police and leader of the Parliament team. His team is focused on long-range combat and supports Meijin's crew in parts of their operation to take care of the Neo Gunpla Mafia, Agar is commonly known for breaking protocol in order to finish a job faster. 'Shiro Hayami' :Main Gunpla: RGM-79E8 GM Ez8 '''Shiro Hayami '''is a Gunpla Police member and leader of the Diamond Dog Squad which was made in response to the threat of the Neo Gunpla Mafia. Shiro is well known in the Police for his upbeat attitude towards even the hardest of situations. Neo Gunpla Mafia 'Tatsuro Yamaguchi' '''Tatsuro Yamaguchi '''is the head of the Neo Gunpla Mafia which uses Gunplas as tools for acts of terror. He is the father of Meijin Kawaguchi VI and husband to Mariya Yamaguchi. While considering his job as "dirty work" he always fights his opponents fairly and puts honor above all else. 'Mariya Yamaguchi' '''Mariya Yamaguchi '''is the wife of Tatsuro Yamaguchi and the mother of Meijin Kawaguchi VI. She has her own special unit of guards and informants who do work under her whim, possibly even orchestrating most of Neo Gunpla Mafia's activites. 'Kenji Yamaguchi' :Main Gunpla: AMX-104HL R-Honglong, MSN-06KC Sinanju Crimson King '''Kenji Yamaguchi '''is the older brother of Meijin Kawaguchi VI and the head of the assassination team, he was behind the attacks during the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. He tries to kill Meijin in order to ursurp the position of head of the Neo Gunpla Mafia. 'Taka Yamaguchi' :Main Gunpla: RGM-79KW GM Kraftwerk '''Taka Yamaguchi '''is Meijin Kawaguchi VI's younger brother in charge of the black market trade, he works under the name of Mikazuki Koukai. He uses his inconspicuous looks to infiltrate the Gunpla Police to learn of their next raids and gives them information on those that stand in his way. 'Haruka Yamaguchi' :Main Gunple: MS-18H Kampfer Haze '''Haruka Yamaguchi '''is the head of the extortion team of the Neo Gunpla Mafia. Her tomboyish attitude and brash attitude earned her a reputation between her peers as a strict leader. She plays dirty against her opponents and prefers to do hit and run attacks. 'November Rayne' :Main Gunpla: GNZ-005CG 20th Century Garazzo '''November "Novie" Rayne '''was Meijin's childhood friend. She has had feelings for Meijin ever since she was young and decided to join the Neo Gunpla Mafia to get closer to him and his family. However, when Meijin ran away from his family, Novie was deeply saddened and vows to finish Meijin one way or another. 'Enigma' :Main Gunpla: WMS-03CR Maganac Crusader '''Enigma '''is one of the Neo Gunpla Mafia members hunting for Meijin Kawaguchi and his friends, his face is usually covered up by a mask or cloth to keep his identity a secret to the point where most of his colleagues don't know who he really is. He considers talking a waste of time and takes action immediately at the sight of an opponent. 'Jodeci' :Main Gunpla: AMX-014SC Scharfschutze Wulf '''Jodeci '''is one of the members of Kenji Yamaguchi's assassination team. As a self-proclaimed "Master of long-range battle", his suit is specifically designed to be used fire at very long ranges and lacks any sort of melee weapons. Jodeci's main weakness is acting cocky and looking down at his opponents. 'Sabbath' :Main Gunpla: MS-06R-TP3 Zaku Corolla Sabbath is a member of the Kill Squad of the Neo Gunpla Mafia's Assassination team. Sabbath takes a more quiet approach to kill his targets. a long-time friend of Stephen even before the days where the two joined the Mafia. He's an expert at tactics and helps the Kill Squad plan their assassination. 'Slipknot' :Main Gunpla: MS-06R-TP2 Zaku Soarer '''Slipknot' is a member of the Kill Squad of the Neo Gunpla Mafia's Assassination team. Considered the cruelest out of the three, he uses his suit's funnels to torture his targets before killing them. His wild and hot-blooded personality is usually kept in line by Stephen. 'Stephen Wulf' :Main Gunpla: MS-06R-TP1 Zaku Chaser Stephen Wulf is the leader of the Kill Squad of the Neo Gunpla Mafia's Assassination team, a capable team leader with years of experience in the gunpla building world before entering the Neo Gunpla Mafia. His stern appearance keeps his teammates in line. 'Nakajin Fujiwara' :Main Gunpla: MSN-03K Kapitan Doga Nakajin Fujiwara 'is a member of Taka's Black Market Trade team, usually acting as Taka's bodyguard. He is extremely proficient at hand-to-hand combat and it is reflected in his suit, the Shuffle Gallus which is a modified version of the Schuzrum-Gallus 'Keicho Masukawa :Main Gunpla: EB-04H-2H Geirail Highway Keicho Masukawa 'is a member of Taka's Black Market Trade team, Keicho usually takes advantage of his closeness to Taka by using units of Barzam IIs to overwhelm his target's defenses, either it be the Gunpla Police or a Safehouse's security. 'Nao :Main Gunpla: PMX-000D Messala Destroid Nao 'is a member of Haruka's Extortion team. Another member who hides their identity behind a mask, Foreigner's cold personality and stern speech makes him one of the most trusted members of the Extortion team, usually tasked to collect debt by Haruka for more difficult debtors. 'Wu Iwasaki :Main Gunpla: AMF-101ST Steely DINN Wu Iwasaki 'is a member of Haruka's Extortion team. Wu's 'holier than thou' attitude makes for a good debt collector however behind that attitude is a calm and collected member of the mafia infamous for the quick repayment his clients do, making the majority of the Neo Gunpla Mafia's profits. Gundam Build Fighters: Lightning Burnout 'Eric Matsunaga :Main Gunpla: MS-06R-2 Zaku Warthunder Eric Matsunaga 'is a veteran of the Gunpla Battle Scene winning both the 26th and the 27th GBWC, however, after the 27th GBWC he decides to retire and spends more of his time building kits. He first met Tenneth and Vona at a bar in Bangkok and quickly took Tenneth under his wing to teach him the joys of building and how to battle well. 'Meijin Kawaguchi IV (Yuuto Kajima) :Main Gunpla: RX-79BDS Blue Destiny Shiver, RX-79BDS-II Blue Destiny Storm Meijin Kawaguchi IV 'is the father of Tenneth Kajima and was infamous for his no-nonsense attitude and his extremely ferocious battle style. However a few years back he was beaten by the man who would be Meijin Kawaguchi V and went missing since then. GBFB: Builder's Cup 'Marty DeLorean :Main Gunpla: DMC-00100 DM-Shiki, DMC-001 DM Gundam Marty DeLorean 'is a gunpla battler and builder hailing from the United States, thanks to his achievements in the American gunpla circle, he was formally invited to the Builder's Cup where builders from all over the world are invited to build the best gunpla and battle it out in a 1v1 free-for-all battle. His hot-bloodedness come as a double-edged sword as it can motivate him against stronger opponents or make him feel overconfident. 'Yusei Arima :Main Gunpla: ZGMF-X42S/N Destiny Gundam Noir Yusei Arima 'is a renowned Japanese builder with a knack for stealth or tactical mobile suits, leading to the creation of his most iconic suit, the Destiny Noir. He meets Marty for the first time at the Builder's Cup and made friends with each other quite fast. During conversations, he keeps a cheerful demeanor up but during battles and building, his personality becomes far colder, making him difficult to talk to. 'Leon Darrieux :Main Gunpla: RGM-79SP-MB GM Sniper［Moody Blue］ Leon Darrieux 'is a former member of the Gunpla Police who decided to leave and continue his career as a gunpla battler. Taking his GM Police with him, he created the GM Sniper Blues which has the ability to rewind its actions up to 10 seconds. His accuracy in addition to the ability to rewind makes him one of the best pilots in the Builder's Cup. 'Sofia Ivandorov :Main Gunpla: MS-06R-KQ Zaku Killer Queen 'Sofia Ivandorov '''is a gunpla builder hailing from Russia, she is most well known for her kind attitude towards new builders and gunpla battlers. However, during battles, Sofia is not afraid of holding back especially against more experienced battlers. Notes & Trivia *Meijin Kawaguchi VI's real name (Gotoh Yamaguchi) is based on the vocalist of the J-Rock band ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION, Masafumi Gotoh . **The Yamaguchi is taken from the largest Yakuza Family in Japan, the Yamaguchi family. *Carmille O'Donell's name is based on the main character of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Kamille Bidan. *Robert Branigan's name is taken from American singer and songwriter Laura Branigan *Tenneth Kajima's name is a combination of Federation ace pilots Tenneth A. Jung and Yuu Kajima **Similarly, his father's name, Yuuto Kajima, is based on Yuu Kajima. *Vona Renato's name is taken from the Magic: the Gathering card Vona, Butcher of Magan . *Koutei Tamiya's name is in reference to the Tamiya brand of model kits and hobby tools. **This is reflected in his philosophy for PGN in making tools to improve gunplas. *Freddie Rebel's name is taken from Freddy Mercury. *Tatsuro Yamaguchi's name is taken from the Japanese artist Tatsuro Yamashita . *Mariya Yamaguchi's name is taken from the Japanese artist Mariya Takeuchi. **Similarly in real life, Tatsuro and Mariya are married. *Kenji Yamaguchi's name is taken from Kenji03 of BACK-ON. *Taka Yamaguchi's name is taken from Taka of ONE OK ROCK . **His suit's name is in reference to Kraftwerk . **His false name 'Mikazuki Koukai' is a reference to the album by Sayuri *Haruka Yamaguchi's name is taken from Haruka Tomatsu . **Her mobile suit, Kampfer Haze, is a reference to the Jimi Hendrix Purple Haze . *November Rayne's name is taken from the Guns n' Roses song November Rain. **Her relationship with Meijin Kawaguchi VI is in reference to the song's themes of being in a state of not wanting to deal with unrequited love. *Enigma's name is taken from the German experimental music project also named Enigma. **His suit's name is in reference to the song Modern Crusaders from Enigma's 2000 album ''"The Screen Behind the Mirror" **His quiet demeanor and hiding his identity is in reference to Enigma's ambient music as well as the album cover of "The Screen Behind the Mirror". *Sabbath's name is taken from the heavy metal band Black Sabbath. **His suit's name is in reference to the Toyota Corolla. *Slipknot's name is in reference to the heavy metal band Slipknot. **His suit's name is in reference to the Toyota Soarer. *Stephen Wulf's name is in reference to the heavy metal band Steppenwolf. **His suit's name is in reference to the Toyota Chaser. *Nakajin Fujiwara's name is taken from a member of SEKAI NO OWARI *Keicho Masukawa's name is taken from the guitarist of BUMP OF CHICKEN . **His suit's name is taken from the song Highway to Hell . *Wu Iwasaki is a reference to the Steely Dan song Doctor Wu and Japanese Pop singer Hiromi Iwasaki . **His suit's name is a reference to Steely Dan . *Eric Matsunaga's name is derived from two Zeon ace pilots Eric Manthfield and Shin Matsunaga. *Marty DeLorean's name is a reference to the DeLorean Motor Company . **The Marty is from the main character of the Back to the Future, Marty McFly. *Leon Darrieux's suit is named after the band The Moody Blues. Category:Build Fighters Category:GBF: Burnout